


Ovulation

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader and Law are married, Reader speaks Spanish, Sexual Content, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Reader speaks Spanish. I know how to write in Spanish, but still have difficulty with grammar.





	Ovulation

**Author's Note:**

> Reader speaks Spanish. I know how to write in Spanish, but still have difficulty with grammar.

You've been married to law when he started out as a pirate. You saw his poster one day and became intrigued. Sure the bounty was small, but as it grew as time went by; and with each passing day you started to admire him from afar. This eventually became a small, crush. You knew what you were doing was just probably a phase and will be gone after awhile. Some long distances never last. You were patient but it was excruciating when you desired to meet the fellow.

One day, during you job as waitress/ entertain at a bar, you were singing to your hearts content. At the end of the song, your eyes landed on a familiar face. His eyes glistened with interest. He gave you a charming grin. You immediately turned red and bashful. You avert his gaze for second as your mind tries to function. Unfortunately you make a misstep and trip spraining your ankle. People gasp. Those who lived on the island knew you and became concerned over your health. You hiss in pain as men gather around you asking for your well being, deciding who should carry you to the doctors.

Your long time crush makes an appearance announcing he wants a doctor. He kneels down checking your ankle. You gawk at the man imprinting every detail into your mind. His body height, his features from his earrings to those breathtaking eyes of his. This stranger notices your gaze and snaps his fingers in front of you to get you back to reality. You blush answering all his answering his questions. Eventually he carries you to his ship to tend to you where he asks you to join. You gladly accepted leaving behind your home and making a new one with him. He proposed to you after he and his group miraculously survived his escape from Sabondy Archipelago. He feared he would never return to you. The same idea ran through his head for his future plans to take down Doflamingo.

Two years of marriage and you both longed to make a child of your own blood, yet you both could never find the time. Now here you are staring at your beloved from the entrance of his medical room deciding to take the advantage of this opportunity. You leaned against the door dazed. Law notices your zoned out form admiring him. 

"Are you next in line for your check up (Y/n)-ya?"

"That depends if you're done with everyone else." He nods continuing to prepare his medical tools. You close and lock the door behind you. Law raises a brow as you make your way on the bench. You smile innocently. 

"Something wrong mi amor?" He shudders. You speaking Spanish to him always made him weak. It aroused the man though he would always deny it to keep you from having power over him. Law always was a prideful, dominant man. You giggle as you earn a glare from him. 

Law finishes his check up with you. He puts away the thermometer and notices what you were wearing. Really short shorts, and a black, thin turtle neck with gaps on your shoulder and your chest giving him a view of your breasts.

"Am I okay?" His eyes snap to yours. 

"Yeah. You're perfectly fine except for your temperature is a little higher than usual." You hum and grin as he pulls away to set everything aside but you tug him by his belt and pull him back. He looks back at you. 

"Well capitan, I believe I have an idea as to why. You see I've been on Zou for some time without you, stress free that I've been very active amor." You pull him closer until you wrap a leg around his waist while the other knees his bulge gently. He lets out a grunt interested in what you want to say. "Law..." You whisper raising your head and bring his face close to yours for a chaste kiss. He kisses back wondering what you wanted to say. He hums in reply. You grind yourself against him. Law hovers over you resting his hands beside your seating while your mouths occupy themselves with one another. "Can you guess what's happening to my body?" The ravenette pulls away to guess what it is. He hums as his hands start to wander from your sides down to your clothed core.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps I should do one last check up and see." He unbuttons your shorts to slide his hand into your midsection where his fingers rub your inner lips making you squirm and let out a moan. You place your forehead against his while a hand grips a fist full of his hair. Your hot breath hits his skin allowing him to be a little more aroused by your soft mewls. You feel his fingers rub around your entrance and back to your clit. His fingers retreat from your pants to reveal them soaked in your juices. "Well Mrs. Trafalgar, my diagnosis says you're ovulating." You nod.

"Bravo! You're absolutely right mi capitan. The question is are you ready to make a baby?"

"I'm ready as long as it's with you." He whispers. "First I have to do some preparations to make this pregnancy a success." You raise a brow?

"Oh and what is that?" He pulls you close and grinds his bulge against your core. He squeezes your juicy ass.

"I have to get you aroused then fill you up. As of right now there will be no stopping until we're both tired. Doctor's orders and I'd say it's the best suggestion." You felt excited. It's been so long and here you are about to make a child with the love of your life. You were sure going to be in for a ride.

So without further a due, Law makes the first move with a simple make out session. Your lips meet his. Soft and passionate. You both put a lot of effort into the kiss feeling each other's desires. His hand rubs your back before slipping under your shirt. You do the same except run your right hand on his clothed chest. You could feel his pecks regardless of the fabric. Your other hand still held onto his hair while his pushed the back of your head deeper into the kiss. It wasn't long until he asks for more. Your constant grinds made him lust for you. You could hear a grunt against your lips from time to time while you tease him. His wet muscle licks your bottom lip asking for permission. You gladly accept his invitation, but not without a fight. Both of your bodies rise in temperature as the battle for dominance continues. You lost to him letting his tongue explore your mouth. Your face starts to fluster, your core starts to ache for him. He did a hell of a job making you wet.

Law has grown skills practicing and learning everything about your body. He was like a expert love maker. He never ceased to surprise you in bed. You moan grazing your nails from his head down to his neck and shoulders. Law pulls away to catch some air. He did not stop there. He continues to attack your neck with a mixture of kisses and bites. Your bodies continue to grind to gain some more friction. Law growls feeling you buck hard against him. He smirks pulling some distance from each other ro your dismay. He lifts your shirt up removing the cloth tossing it somewhere on the floor. His steel, gray eyes shift to a gold color filled with lust after exposing your bare breasts.

"No bra (Y/n)-ya? You must have really been wanting me." He gropes your boobs rubbing his thumb softly on your perked nipples. You smile seductively.

"You have no idea papi." Again he shudders from your Spanish words. You gasp feeling his bulge grow painfully harder. You couldn't help but giggle in victory of how much you aroused this man just by talking. You throw your head back. Lips parted with small meets escaping. Your beloved takes one tit into his mouth clinging his teeth on your skin while his tongue swirl around your nipple. He gives a few bites here and there causing you to feel such pleasure. Your tongue hangs out of your mouth in complete ecstasy to his touches. You were so sensitive. Your breathing already erratic from his foreplay. Your mind started to get fuzzy. 

The ravenette pulls away to give your other tit the same treatment. He sucks and nibbles on them while a hand slides back down to your thighs. He enjoys the feeling of your soft skin on his. Your thighs so juicy and inviting. He rubs them gently making you soak your panties more. Law pulls away deciding to take a seat on a rolling stool and remove your shorts and under garments. You peep at your man pleadingly asking for more. He gives you a lopsided grin. Oh that devilish grin of his. You bite your lip watching his movements.

"I know baby I want you too. Let me just take care of you some more and we can finally start." His hands rub your legs and inner thighs to spread your legs out for him. He licks his lips wanting to dive in and get a taste of your sweet nectar yet he restrained himself. Law places a finger on your clit and rubs it. The finger slides down to your entrance tracing your wet lips. Finally he inserts his finger inside rotating it. You moan feeling unfulfilled yet. Another slips in all the way till his knuckles reach the edge. Fingers wiggle inside of you bringing you pleasure. Each finger brushes against your walls. You moan starting to rotate your hips and buck your hips as his fingers slip in and out of you. Wet noises fills the room along with your gasps and fits breaths.

"Aye! Papi! When did you get so good with your fingers?" Law chuckles amused at your vulnerable state.

"I had practice with you of course love." The brute leans in inserting kisses to your inner thighs. He trails back up to leave hickies inside. You bite your lip arching your back. You take his hand to place then on your tits. He manages to grope both of them hard. His fingers rub against your nipples and occasional tugs. You moan his name. Law thrusts his fingers a bit more watching you fall apart in his care. His bulge hardens more unable to contain himself anymore.

He slips his fingers out to taste you. "You taste amazing amor. I say you're ready now." He unbuckles his pants sliding them down just to release his throbbing member. He hisses from the cold air. Your eyes pasted onto it longing to have him inside you. You lick your lips.

Law lifts one of your legs up and rubs his tip at your entrance lubricating it before sliding his entire shaft deep inside you. You arch your back with a gasp of his name escaping your lips.

"Law!" Your legs instantly wrap around his waist. Said man sits you up to wrap his arm around your mid section. The other squeezes your thigh. He starts to thrust at a slow pace building himself to a faster one. Law growls animalistic enjoying your tight cunt. 

"(Y/n) you're so tight. Fuck it feels so good." He thrusts harder and faster as both of your desires have reached its peek to be pleased. Lips smash once again more feverishly. Tongues reunite and breaths exchanged. You bite his lip and moan loud. 

"Ah! Papi sabes beín rico. Asi! Asi! Law!" You squeak feeling your knot close to release. "Fuck baby!" You button his shirt to run your hands over his well toned body. My god did they feel amazing. His thrusts start to turn erratic. You feel his shaft rub against your walls inching closer to your knot. His lips brush against the shell of your ear. Hot breaths tingling your skin. You shudder to the feeling of his scruffy goatee. 

"Fuck! (Y/n) I'm gonna cum." A few more thrusts are given as you feel the same. You dig your nails into his back, your walls tightly clench onto his member same with your legs. You throw your head back as you both cum hard. He rides your orgasm while you feel his hot cum full your insides. Some spill from the overflow. You both sit there for awhile catching each other's breath. Your husband pulls out of you leaving you empty. His face nuzzles against the crook of your neck leaving a few kisses. You stroke his head and him content. He raises his head to caress your face and pepper your face with more kisses until your lips need once more. 

Your hand moves to his soft cock. You start massaging his balls and stroking his dick going back and forth to get him to rise back up. You pull away to meet his gaze. You grin lifting a finger.

"Una vez mas. Por favor?" You whisper. He sighs. You always did know how to tire him out. Your sexual activity was crazy. They were ridiculously high.

"Fine. One more round." He agrees. You coo at him before squatting down. You still wore your heels which let you have a perfect height when you squat. You take his cock into his mouth sucking and swirling your tongue around. A hand wanders through your locks of hair as it grasps on while you give him an amazing blow job. Your eyes roll up to find your husband starting to feel great. His chest heaves up and down. A coy smile graces your lips. You focus on pleasing him more by giving gentle bites on his dick. You pull away making a 'pop' sound. You give him a long lick earning a delicious groan out of the man. 

"(Y/n)-ya." He moans. You wipe your mouth and lead him to the counter. You look over your shoulder as you lean against it and gesture him over. 

"Come on babe. I'm waiting for you to fill me up again." You seductively say with a wink. You wiggle your butt for him. He grins placing his hands on your waist. This time you guide his member inside of you. Once he's sheathed inside, Law leans in and holds you tightly starting to thrust himself. 

"You like that? You love feeling me inside of you? You know how to take all of me in don't you baby?" You moan in response making you quiver. His thrusts speed up.

"Yes! Yes!" You whisper.

"You love this cock pounding you don't you?" He pulls you aside still thrusting inside of you. "I didn't hear you." He rotates his hips suddenly slowing his pace. You whimper.

"Yes! Fuck yes I do please keep going." You plead. Law complies returning to his regular pace. One hand moves down to your clit to pinch and rub against. You moan loud starting to drool from the intense pleasure. What had your eye rolling was the sweet spot he found moments ago. He thrusts hard in that area. You felt so sensitive. The sweet spot, your clit. You were on a new level of high in this man's care. It didn't take long for both of you to cum once more. Your legs buckled already giving in. Law held you up leaning you against the counter for support. 

You feel a small breeze and a few words slip from Law's mouth. The two of you appear into your shared bedroom. Law must have used his powers to spare you from having to put on your clothes and walk out shamelessly. Law pulls out of you and lays you in bed. He take the liberty of flopping on the bed beside you. You turn to him and smile. 

"You think it worked?" He shrugs. 

"That's the one thing I don't know. All we can do is wait and find out." You caress his face lovingly. 

"I can't wait. I just hope it did work." Your beloved pulls you close placing a chaste kiss on your forehead. 

"(Y/n) we already ran tests. You're perfectly fine. We should have no difficulties conceiving a child. Be hopeful. Any stress is bad for the baby." His lips brush against your head with a hum. You sigh and nod. You decide to sleep the thoughts off and dream of your future child.

 

~extended ending~

 

You were submerged. You watch the fishes pass by through the window. You had woken up an hour ago and now you're lying in bed feeling nauseous. You assume it's sea sickness. You force yourself up getting dressed for the day and take a stroll. The crew was just lounging about in their rooms. You end up in the control room watching the radar with Jean Bart navigating and Bepo watching.

"So where are we headed?"

"The log pose points to the next island a few miles away. We'll probably arrive in the afternoon." You pout. You wanted to explore now. That was the problem with being at sea sometimes. You were stuck in the ocean doing nothing basically secluded in a submarine. You suddenly felt nauseous again. You hold your stomach as you felt good urge to gag. Bepo takes notices rushing to your side.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" You shake your head no.

"I need....ha...I need air.....ha...I need air please!" The boys panic. Jean complies to your wishes submerging. The heavy rocking of the ship alerts everyone. You dash straight to the exit passing by crew members. Bepo chases you. Shachi and Penguin being nosy, follow just as concerned as him. You reach the rails and puke your guts out into the water. The boys gave a disgusted look.

Meanwhile Law peers out of his office. angered. All eyes were focused towards the direction you fled. 

"What the hell is going on? Why have we stopped?" One of my crew members speaks up,

"It's (Y/n). She's the one who wanted to surface. She ran out the exit looking sick." Law become worried racing to the outside. Once outside, he finds you puking over board. Penguin rubs your back soothingly. Shachi and Bepo notice Law making his way up to the group.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know she just ran out here and started vomiting." Law furrows his brows standing by your side. You finally pull away after securing you no longer felt ill. You wipe your mouth and look at Law sickly.

"I think I feel a little better now. Sorry to worry you all." You rub the back of your head sheepishly.

"We should get you checked up. Come." You comply treading behind him.

The crew gathered around the room curious to know how you were doing. You are the Captain's wife and brought light to the crew. You were also the only one who can calm Law down. You are important to them like a mama. Your husband reviews his report and widens his eyes. He sighs in relief. Everyone else were filled with suspense over the results.

"Well? What's wrong with (Y/n)?" Shachi asks. Law places a hand on your belly. You gasp as your eyes light up in realization.

"Nothing. She's just pregnant." The crew's jaw drops with surprise. They sigh and cheer for you two. Shachi and penguin hug with crocodile tears falling from their faces.

"Congratulations Captain! (Y/n)!" 

Bepo hugs the two boys with glee. You giggle as tears of joy spill from your eyes. You hug Law. He embraces you tightly kissing your face. 

"Thank you! Oh I'm so happy! So very happy mi vida. We're going to have a baby." You squeal. He nods.

"I can't wait either babe. I'm so relieved. We'll be a happy family soon." You nod leaning your head against his.

"Yes. We will. Te amo mi amor." Law chuckles giving you a kiss.

"I love you too mi corazon."


End file.
